


In a New York Minute

by Strangemagick



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangemagick/pseuds/Strangemagick
Summary: Everything can change...
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in a dark corner of your favourite bar in London. Your friends’ faces became blurred by the haze of alcohol that had fallen upon your eyes. You glanced down at the glass of gin and tonic in front of you, grabbing it and swirling the liquid. In a quick motion you gulped the rest down and got up. Your friends asked where you were going but you just pointed towards the bar and made your way there.

Why did you feel so sad? You were in your favourite place, with your favourite people, yet you couldn’t feel more miserable. You sighed, sitting on a barstool, waiting for the barman to take your order. You thought about how you’d try to make an effort to engage in conversation with your friends when you returned to their table. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting to your left. They had only just sat down, also waiting for the barman to take their order. You glanced over, to see a man with long black hair sitting beside you, his hands placed carefully on the bar, looking around. You quickly looked forward when he looked in your direction. His eyes were not what you expected. Green and sparkling, they looked you up and down. You glanced at him again, this time a smile meeting your eyes. You were taken aback at how beautiful it was, white teeth gleaming, faint lines around his eyes. You managed to smile back at him, then looked forward again.

His elbow went up on the bar, hand to his face, and he turned his body to face you, all this visible to you from the corner of your eye. Your heart beat began to quicken, you didn’t know why. Must be the gin, you thought. You couldn’t help but realise that he looked familiar. Perhaps you went to school with him, or had seen him at work. You couldn’t put a name to his face at all. You turned your head to look at him, he was looking intently at you. 

“You alright?” You asked, in a low voice, examining his face, a work of art in its own right.   
He flashed his smile again, eyes creasing. 

“Yeah, I am now,” he drawled, his voice much higher than you expected. He sounded slightly tipsy to you. 

Your eyes darted to his exposed chest, thin black hairs spread across the pale skin. When your eyes returned to his, they had made their way to your breasts, making you blush slightly underneath your makeup. He cleared his throat and returned to your eyes again. 

“So, what are you called?” He asked, inching closer to you, putting his hand on the bar and absentmindedly stroking the wood finish. 

You told him your name and a smile tugged at his lips. Your eyes fell to his left hand on the bar, moving in a soft and steady motion. You noticed his long fingers, and wondered how good they’d feel against your skin. 

“I’m Jimmy,” he told you, though you hadn’t asked. Then it clicked. You knew exactly who he was. You recognised him from the album cover of the first Led Zeppelin album. You extended your hand shakily, hoping he’d give you a handshake. Instead he placed his fingers under yours and brought your hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. His lips were soft and slightly wet against your hot skin, sending a shiver down your spine. You gazed into each other’s eyes, only parting when the barman finally arrived to take your order.

Jimmy ordered a bottle of lager for himself and a glass of white wine for you. He hadn’t asked you what you were drinking, which surprised you slightly, but you were happy he had bought you a drink. You watched him take a sip from his drink, then he extended his hand, inviting you to take it. You obliged, and his lips curled into that irresistible smile again. He led you slowly to a nearby table. You glanced quickly at your friends, who were looking back at you and smiling, glad you’d “pulled” as they called it. 

He sat down on the couch that was against the wall and pulled you down to sit beside him. You leaned forward to place your glass on the table across from you. Jimmy lightly grabbed your forearm and pulled you back to the couch, wrapping his arm around your waist, hand resting gently on your hipbone. You pressed yourself into him, looking at his face, his jaw soft and waiting to be smothered by your lips. You tried to contain yourself as his eyes met yours once more. 

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen,” he said, blushing faintly under his black curls. “Uh… L- lady, I mean,” he stuttered, making you grin. 

“Are you laughing at me?” He quizzed in a mock-accusing tone, a smile spreading across his face, his lips revealing his white teeth. 

You shook your head, and seriousness returned to his expression as his eyes traced over your features. You began a conversation about yourselves; childhood, what you did for work, what you were doing there tonight. He was so intelligent, and his soft spoken voice was so alluring to you, causing goose bumps to form on your arms. He noticed this, thinking you were cold, and wrapped his black jacket around you. His hands fixed the collar and settled on your shoulders, his long fingers caressing the fabric. You let out a slow sigh, overcome with desire. This he also noticed, trying not to grin. You smiled at his smug expression. 

His hands travelled down your arms and he interlocked his fingers with yours, examining your hands. You couldn’t get over how gentle he was with you. Like you were the most precious thing on earth. You were, in his eyes. 

He stood up slowly, and pulled you up, his face dangerously close to yours. He turned and began walking out to the smoking area in the back of the bar. You passed your friends on the way, all of their eyes fixed on your hand intertwined with Jimmy’s. Their startled expressions amused you. One of them gave you a thumbs up, and you laughed to yourself. Jimmy looked at you and smiled. 

When you reached the smoking area, he pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of the inside pocket of his jacket, that was still on your shoulders. You watched as he lit up, frowning as the flame glowed against his face. He put his lighter back, and took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling smoke into the air. 

“Do you smoke?” He asked, placing the cigarette to his lips again. It sat so perfectly between his long fingers. 

“Now and again,” you told him, watching as he exhaled smoke again, retrieving his lighter and lighting another cigarette, his own hanging from his mouth, as he frowned again, concentrating hard. His face then softened, as he placed the cigarette to your lips, your hand reaching up to take it. You tried to stifle a cough as you inhaled the smoke. It had been a while since you’d smoked, and you didn’t want Jimmy to make fun of you. 

You noticed he was shivering slightly underneath the light material of his white button-up shirt.

“Want your coat back?” You asked, blowing smoke into his face as you spoke. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, dropping his cigarette on the ground and extinguishing it with his shoe. He had smoked his so quickly, you wondered how many he smoked in a day. 

You didn’t have much of yours left, and you weren’t really enjoying it, so you dropped yours too, looking down at it as you put it out. When you raised your head again, Jimmy grabbed your waist and pressed you against the wall, his lips suddenly on yours. He kissed you with a surprising passion, his mouth opening, yours doing the same. His tongue found its way into your mouth, intent on exploring every inch of it. Your hands crept up to his neck, feeling his skin, heat radiating from it, or was it desire? 

Your mind was a fog of alcohol, but you were still thankful that no one was around. He had taken you to a more secluded area, probably intending on doing this from the start. You smiled into the kiss. He pulled away, looking puzzled. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, frowning slightly. You put your head down and grinned, shaking your head. 

“Nothing… I’m just… I can’t believe I’m kissing you..” you said, sheepishly.

His expression relaxed and he grinned too. He pulled you closer and pressed his soft lips against yours once again. It felt like you were floating. His hand began to travel along your back, feeling the outline of your bra beneath your dress. His hand went back down to your waist, then around to your stomach. You felt butterflies as he caressed your stomach softly. His other hand lifted your dress up by the hem and you felt his hand on your bare thigh, causing you to squirm. You could feel him smiling against your face.

His hand crept down, fingers softly rubbing your underwear, feeling the wetness that had formed between your legs due to his skin on yours, his lips on yours, exploring your mouth like his life depended on it. 

He slipped his hand beneath your underwear, feeling your bare skin, a throbbing between your legs. You were desperate for him to touch you there. He did, taking you by surprise. His fingers circled your clit, as you moaned into his lips. He broke the kiss, so that he could see what this was doing to you. You grabbed his shoulder, in an attempt to steady yourself, pushing him against the wall. He rubbed harder until your body was overcome with a wave of pleasure, so hard that your knees nearly gave way beneath you. You breathed heavy as you regained your composure. 

He pulled his fingers from under your dress, and brought them to his lips, glistening from your wetness, and placed them in his mouth, sucking it all off. 

You reached down and unzipped his trousers, feeling his cock burst out from the restraints of his trousers. You ran your hand along the silky skin, a low moan escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through your hair. Your thumb encircled the wet tip of his cock, causing him to flinch, his cock twitching in your hand. You wrapped your hand around it and pumped slowly at first, then faster, until his mouth was hanging open, eyes closed, brows furrowed. He came in your hand, and you licked the white liquid off your hand, looking into his eyes. 

He breathed heavy, and a smile appeared across his lips. He zipped his trousers back up, and looking deep into your eyes he said “You’re coming home with me. Right now.”


	2. Since I've Been Loving You

The cold London air wrapped around your skin as you walked hand in hand with Jimmy, back to his house. You couldn't quite believe you were doing this. You barely knew him, but you knew that you wanted him, and you wanted him badly. 

His hand held yours tightly, as if he was afraid you would let go. You wouldn't dare. You didn't say much on the way there. You were too busy wondering what he was going to do to you, how good it was going to be. He stopped suddenly on the path and pulled you into his arms, placing a tender kiss on your lips. 

"We're here," he said. You were standing outside a flat. He led you up the stairs and opened the front door with his key, placing it on a table in the hall. He turned on the lights and made his way to the living room. You stood awkwardly in the hall, looking around, holding your bag in your hands. He poked his head out from the living room and smirked at you. 

"Are you coming in?" His voice startled you, but you smiled and followed him. He turned the lights down low, and lit a candle in the corner of the room. You walked around, looking at all the things he had in his house. He bent down to light a fire in the fireplace. Your attention was grabbed by a framed photo of an old lady sitting on the mantlepiece. 

"Who's this?" You asked, pointing to the photograph. He looked up from what he was doing at the photo, then back down at the fire, blowing out a match. "That's my mother," he said. He stood up and came to stand beside you, placing his hand on your waist. 

"She's beautiful," you said, quietly.

He hummed in agreement, then pulled you over to sit beside him on the couch. "There's no pictures of my dad... Well, there are pictures, but I don't put them up..." his voice trailed off, and you looked at his face, his expression forlorn, obviously remembering something painful. 

You didn't ask why there was no pictures of his father, but he told you anyway.

"He, um... he cheated on my mother. Had another family. Me and mum were none the wiser." He looked down at the ground as he spoke. You put your hand in his, encouraging him to go on. 

"I don't think I could ever forgive him, I mean, we only found out a few years ago, and I'm still so angry with him. He broke my mother's heart. How could you do that? How could you live a double life like that? I just... I really don't know." 

You appreciated him opening up to you like this. It made you feel like maybe this wouldn't just be a one night stand. Maybe this could be something more. Your thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy putting his hand to your face, and pulling it to his, kissing your lips. 

You deepened the kiss, wanting to make all his pain go away. You straddled him on the couch, your thighs on either side of his. He held your waist tightly, like he never wanted t let you go. You kissed down his neck, your lips softly touching his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as your ran your tongue over it. His eyes closed involuntarily as you placed little kisses all over his neck, beginning to suck on his skin, leaving small red marks. You could feel him getting hard underneath you, his hips jerking forward, his cock demanding your attention. You were eager to tease him. 

You began to unbutton his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. Your lack of speed in de-clothing him was driving him insane. You could hear him huffing in anticipation. Once you undid the final button, you slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders, his entire torso available to you. You kissed along his shoulders, down his arms. Once you reached his hands, you placed his fingers in your mouth, sucking on two, watching his face as his eyes widened, wishing you were sucking his cock instead. You slowly pulled his finger from your mouth, licking up and down it. He threw his head back against the back of the couch, groaning. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, a grin pulling at your lips, knowing full well what was wrong. 

"Nothing," he said. "Please... stop teasing me." You smirked as he said this, causing him to smile too. 

"I'm not teasing you... am 1?" You said, pretending not to know. 

He just laughed and shook his head. He grabbed your waist, standing up, and pinned you to the floor. He held your hands above your head, holding onto both your wrists with just one of his hands, the other one starting to remove your dress. Once he had it off, he let go of your hands, pulled you to sit up, and unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Mmm," he moaned, grabbing both your breasts with his hands, feeling their fullness. He tweaked both your nipples, sending a wave of pleasure between your legs. He pushed you down to the floor again, and placed his lips around one of your nipples, the other one being rubbed between his thumb and forefinger. 

His hot breath and wet tongue on your breasts made you moan in ecstasy, your hips squirming underneath him. He pulled his lips from your nipple with a loud pop and licked it one last time. 

He began kissing down your chest, to your stomach, stopping at your lower abdomen. You knew he was doing this on purpose, trying to tease you, like you'd teased him. He kissed your skin, hands holding your hips tightly. He hooked his finger in the hem of your underwear and slowly inched them down, past your thighs, down to your knees, before finally removing them from your legs in one swift motion. You were fully exposed to him. 

He licked his lips, wetting them. You couldn't wait to feel them between your legs. He spread your legs slowly, hands on your knees, then pulled your thighs over his shoulder, his hands underneath your thighs for support. He inched his face closer to your opening, his tongue licking you slowly. You closed your eyes. He sucked softly on your sensitive skin, causing you to moan loudly. He took one hand out from underneath your leg and used his thumb to rub your clit, slowly, driving you insane. His tongue ran up and down your opening, flicking against your skin. He increased his speed, until you were writhing. You sat up on your elbows, looking down at the mass of black curls between your legs, moving with his tongue. You held him by his hair, grabbing it tightly as you were hit with your climax. 

He placed a final tender kiss to your clit, then sat up, watching you attempt to catch your breath. When you finally did, you pushed him down to the floor, hands on his shoulders. You started kissing him, able to taste yourself on his tongue, which made you more aroused. Your hands inched down to his trousers, unbuttoning them, pulling down the zipper, his cock hitting your hand. You pulled his trousers off his legs, discarding them, then placing yourself between his legs, holding his cock in a fist, pumping it slowly, like you had done behind the bar just moments earlier. Your lips kissed his sensitive tip, pre-cum already visible on it, which you quickly lapped up. He held you by your neck as you ran your tongue up his cock, feeling the thick, pulsing vein underneath his skin. You took the entire length in your mouth, savouring the taste. You bobbed up and down faster, until Jimmy was moaning loudly, groaning under his breath and grabbing your hair. He roughly pulled you off his cock, too close to climaxing himself. He stood up and pulled you up by your hands, holding your warm body close to his. You were both completely naked now. 

He grabbed your hand and led you down to his bedroom. You didn't even have time to take notice of what it looked like, or what was in it. He closed the door behind you and pressed you against it, kissing you with a passion he hadn't before. He broke the kiss to lead you to the bed, holding your hand. He laid you down gently on the bed, leaning over you, legs between your spread ones. He kissed your lips softly, his hand caressing your opening, before holding his cock and pushing himself slowly into you. You winced slightly at the sensation of being stretched. He thrusted slowly. 

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, looking worried. You shook your head, grabbing his hips, motioning for him to speed up. He did, slamming into you, his skin slapping against yours, the sound being drowned out by your moans. He held your thighs tightly as he closed his eyes, frowning. 

"Fuck..." he managed to say between breaths. "You're so... so fucking tight."

You grabbed his neck, pulling his lips to yours. The angle he was fucking you from now hitting deep inside you, until you climaxed, walls convulsing around his cock. You saw him grit his teeth as he tried to ride out your orgasm. 

You rolled him over, so he was lying on his back, your legs draped over his, your opening teasing the tip of his cock. He didn't have time for teasing. He pulled you down onto his cock, your hips moving up and down, your hands on his chest, watching him as he moaned in pleasure. His hands travelled up to your breasts again, rubbing your nipples. You could feel your next climax approaching, so you began to ride him faster, his hands grabbing your waist, slamming your skin against his. You shuddered in pleasure as another orgasm overcame you. 

You could see that Jimmy was close to the edge, dying for release, so you laid back, opening your legs, allowing him to kneel between them. You looked him deep in the eyes. 

"Fuck me," you told him, his eyes boring holes into yours. "Fuck me hard."

He followed your instructions and grabbed your hips, pushing his cock into you, harder than before, your breasts moving with the force. He slammed into you as sweat appeared on his forehead, coating his black hair, making it stick to his skin. His thrusts became deeper and more urgent, his mouth opening in a soundless moan, until you could feel him twitching inside you, his juices filling you up. He moaned loudly as he slowly thrusted, until he stopped. 

He lay down, his legs wrapped between yours, his head against your neck, breathing fast and loudly. You pushed his hair away from his face so you could admire his beautiful features, his green eyes closing, his hands either side of you. You smiled as you felt yourself drifting off too, both falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Never Bargained for You

You woke up the next morning, an unfamiliar scent filling your nostrils. It didn't take long before you realised that it was Jimmy Page's scent, as your nose was pressed into one of the pillows on his bed, the bed where he had made love to you, more passionate than anyone had before. You stirred slightly, stretching under the duvet cover. You turned to your right, assuming Jimmy would be there, asleep, but he was not. You looked at the ceiling for a second, before glancing to your left, at a beside table, where a small alarm clock sat. When you read it, you realised it was 7:30 a.m. Where on earth was Jimmy at this hour, you thought. 

After a few more seconds you used all your strength to pull your heavy head from the pillow that smelled of Jimmy. Had you drank that much? You felt slightly hungover, and your head felt weary, your muscles aching. The blunt pain between your legs not caused by drink, you thought to yourself, smiling slightly. Once you sat up fully, back resting against the headboard, you realised where Jimmy was: sat in front of you. He was sitting on a wicker chair in the corner of the room, holding an acoustic guitar, his large hand wrapped around the fretboard, dwarfing it, just as his large hands had dwarfed you last night. He hadn't caught you looking at him yet, nor realised you were up. He was in a trance, lightly strumming the guitar. You stretched your arms up over your head, a last attempt to rid your body of its drowsiness, and you saw Jimmy glance at you out of the corner of his right eye. Once you finished stretching, he looked at you properly, crossing his arms over the top of the guitar, using it as an arm rest. His eyes traced down your body, which was naked, yet covered slightly by the white bedsheets. You suddenly felt very exposed and insecure, the confidence alcohol had given you last night now gone in the sober light of day. You pulled the sheet up higher, over your breasts. Jimmy frowned. 

He used one hand to put the guitar onto its stand in the corner of the room, and stood up, almost waltzing over to the bed. His body moved so gracefully, you thought, like an animal. He sat on the edge of the bed, on the side you were, and placed his hand on your sheet-clad thigh. You felt a shiver go down your spine, as his eyes looked deep into yours. You hadn't said a word to each other yet, but you could both feel the electricity in the room, the heat between you. He must have also noticed your lack of communication, because he broke the silence first. 

"Good morning," he said, his voice breaking slightly, these words obviously being the first he had spoken all morning. You smiled. 

"Morning," you mumbled, your voice deep from your slumber. It was his turn to smile now. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his hand roaming up and down your leg. You brushed a strand of hair from your face. 

"Yes, I did. Thank you," you replied, not knowing what else to say. When he looked at you, you couldn't form coherent thoughts; none which weren't of him fucking you there and then, anyway. 

"Would you like tea? I'm going to make some now," he told you, standing up. You felt slightly disappointed that he was leaving you. 

"Oh, yes, please," you said, going to stand up also. 

"No, no," he said, placing his warm hand on your bare shoulder, lightly pushing you back. "I'll go. You look tired. Stay here." 

You nodded and smiled. He smiled back, then turned to walk out of the room. You watched as he walked, wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of black trousers. His hair was slightly sticking up in the back from sleeping, which made you grin to yourself. 

He came back a few moments later with two china cups in his hands, using his elbow to close the bedroom door behind him. He handed the cup to you, offering the handle to you, so that you wouldn't burn yourself, and he got back into the bed beside you, sitting close to you, the fabric of his sleeve touching your bare arm. You felt slightly uncomfortable being naked when he was not. It was as if he had noticed this, because he asked if you were cold, to which you replied yes, you were, and he stood up, picked a knitted cardigan up from a chair and handed it to you, holding your cup of tea for you as you put it on, blushing when his eyes darted to your breasts. You took your cup back and thanked him, sitting back against the headboard again, resting your arm against his. He put his left arm around your shoulders, hand caressing the fabric of his cardigan that you wore. 

You took a sip of your tea and sighed contentedly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you took your tea, so I just made it how I usually make mine," he said, looking down at his cup. 

"It's perfect, thanks," you told him, looking at his face. He turned to look at you, his eyes focusing on your lips. You involuntarily parted them, now looking at his. Without breaking his gaze at your lips, he placed his cup on the bedside table behind him, and took yours out of your hand, reaching past you to place it on the table on your side. You knew exactly what he was doing, and you certainly had no objections. 

Your heart began to thump behind your ribcage, as his long fingers found the opening of his cardigan, pushing it past your breasts, so that he could admire them. You didn't blush this time. You may have still been sober, but you were now drunk on desire for him. His bony fingers brushed against the sensitive skin on your breasts, causing your breath to catch in your throat. He lowered his head to get a better view of them, before pushing you down by your shoulders with both of his hands, and laying on your stomach, his legs between yours. He took your left breast with his right hand and fondled your nipple gently, making you moan softly. He then took it into his mouth, his warm tongue running up and down it, causing your back to arch slightly. His deep green eyes looked up at you, your breast still in his mouth, sucking and kissing it. His eyes returned to his task of tasting every inch of your breasts. His left hand crept up and he began to rub your right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You were in a daze of pleasure, your head rolling back on the pillow. As good as he was making you feel, you couldn't ignore the ache between your legs, desperate for him to reach down and touch you. You grinded your hips against his once, so that he would know you needed him to relieve you of your arousal, but he already knew, and he was teasing you. 

He pulled his mouth from your nipple and looked up at you again, shaking his head with a smirk. 

"So impatient," he said. "You'll have to wait. I'm taking my time."

You groaned and he returned to your breasts, kissing your nipple one last time before leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach. You shivered under his touch, his warm breath tickling your sensitive skin. Once he reached your opening, he paused, causing you to groan.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked. You could hear the smirk through his words but you couldn't see it; your head rolled back in frustration. 

He knew exactly what was wrong, and had no intentions of fixing it. You reached down to take a handful of his hair, guiding him to become face to face with your opening that was now dripping wet. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, in a mock-quizzical tone, causing you to become more frustrated. Your propped yourself up on your elbows and looked down at him, raising your eyebrows. Your expression made him giggle. 

"Ok, I think I know what you want me to do..." his voice trailing off as his mouth touched your opening, his tongue lapping up your wetness. He made a sound of satisfaction.

"You're so wet for me," he said, his voice sending vibrations through your body as he spoke. 

You nodded, even though he couldn't see you. Your elbows began to tremble as his tongue worked faster on your opening, moving his hand to your clit to gently massage it, even though it was so swollen. It was begging to be touched. He moved his tongue to your clit, reading your mind, sucking on it. You collapsed to the bed, your elbows unable to support you any longer, and cried out in ecstasy, a wave of pleasure crashing over your body. It was one of the most intense orgasms you'd ever had. 

You needed a minute to gather yourself, but Jimmy was already rubbing your wet lips with his finger, the soft pads of his fingertips becoming coated with your arousal. He gently pushed a finger inside of you, curling it so it hit that spot that you craved to be hit. You shuddered as his fingers quickly brought you to another orgasm. As keen as he was on watching you turn to putty in his hands, the sight was enough to drive him insane. You noticed a bulge through his trousers, his cock dying to be touched. 

You pushed him down to the bed, catching him by surprise. His head was at the end of the bed as you knelt between his legs. You unbuttoned his trousers and his cock popped up to meet your hand. You didn't have time to pull his trousers down. He needed you now. 

You grabbed his cock in a fist and began to slowly stroke it up and down. He growled under his breath. You quickened the pace until his hips were bucking under your hand, so close to his own climax. He stopped before he let himself go too far. You bent your neck to take his cock into your mouth, but he put his hand to your mouth instead. 

"Let me fuck you instead," he said, his eyes half closed. 

You lay back, spreading your legs for him. He licked his lips at the sight, pulling his trousers off his legs. You reached up to pull his shirt off too, letting it fall to the bed, before he quickly discarded it. Your heart pounded in anticipation, dying to feel him inside you. He stroked his cock a few times before teasing your opening with its tip. He then quickly pushed himself into you, his hands going straight to your hips, to push himself deeper inside you. You couldn't speak or move, you were so absorbed with pleasure. His skin began to slap against yours from the force he was using. He kept pounding until your walls tightened around his cock, and you moaned loudly in pleasure, crying out his name. 

He flipped you over, his hand teasing your wetness again, before spreading your legs, so that he had better access. Your knees trembled as he pressed himself into you again, fucking you fast and hard to bring you to your next orgasm. When you came, he grabbed your ass cheek with his hand, slapping it. You cried out in pain, but it was mixed with pleasure, a sensation you knew you'd become addicted to. 

he lay back on the bed, his head at the bottom of the bed again, pulling you down onto his cock by your hips, desperate for you to ride him. Your thighs were wet against his, and he pulled the ends of your hair, so that your head went back. Even though you couldn't see him, you could still tell that he was dying for release, so you bounced on his cock faster, bringing him to the brink of insanity. 

He roughly pulled you off his cock before he came, pushing you down to the bed once more, kneeling between your legs. He grabbed your ankle and pulled your leg over his shoulder. He fucked you fast, until his thrusts started to lose their rhythm and he climaxed, his juices filling you up, his mouth open wide, moaning loudly, eyes shut. He had came inside you, but you didn't mind. The feeling of his juices mixing with yours was arousing. 

He let go of your leg, and collapsed beside you, breathing heavy. You could hear his heart pounding. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, his soft lips finding yours for the first time that morning. His tongue entered your mouth, and you closed your eyes. When he broke the kiss, you looked at him intently, his eyes closing. You turned around and pressed your back to his chest, his hand still on your waist, pulling you closer. Your breathing began to return to its normal rhythm, and before you knew it, you were both asleep again.


	4. Every Inch of My Love

Your eyes fluttered open a few hours later. It was now 11 a.m. and you were very well rested. Jimmy's warm breath hit your back rhythmically, causing you to be warm one minute, cold the next. You turned to lie on your back. Glancing to your right, you saw Jimmy was still asleep, lying on his side facing you. You smiled to yourself. He must have been exhausted from your love-making session just a few hours earlier. You slid out of his bed, wrapping his warm cardigan around you, making an effort not to wake him. You walked quietly and slowly out of the room, down to the living room where you had been the night before. You blushed slightly at the sight of your clothes scattered across the floor. You picked your bra and underwear up, slipping them back on, so that you weren't naked anymore. Your legs were freezing, so you went back to Jimmy's room and found a pair of his pyjama bottoms in a drawer. You hoped he wouldn't mind. He was still fast asleep, curled in a ball on his side. 

You made your way to the kitchen and began making breakfast for both of you. He didn't have much food in his fridge, so you just made beans on toast, hoping he'd like it. By the time you were done, you heard a door close. You turned around and saw Jimmy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes drowsy, hair messy. He had put his clothes back on, and grinned at the sight of you wearing his pyjamas. 

"Good morning," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat down at the table. 

"Morning, for the second time," you said, grinning. You buttered the toast and placed it on the table in front of Jimmy.

"Yes, sorry," he said, also smiling. "I really tired myself out this morning..." 

"You tired me out as well..." you said, bringing the pot of beans to the table. You stood beside Jimmy as you poured some beans on his plate. He looked up at you and took the pot from your hands, pulling you down for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, his lips lightly touching yours. You smiled once he broke it. He then pulled you to sit across his lap, his arms wrapped around your waist. You played with his hair. 

"Aren't you hungry?" You asked, looking in his eyes. 

"I am," he said, eyes on your lips. "Very hungry."

You laughed and shook your head.

"Not like that, I mean for food. I made us breakfast."

You got off Jimmy's lap and saw him pout slightly. He pulled his plate closer to himself and began eating. 

"This is lovely. Thank you," he said, eating quickly. He must have been more hungry than he thought. 

Once you both finished eating, you stood up to bring the plates to the sink. You began to wash the dishes, but Jimmy walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist again, pulling you close. 

"Leave those," he whispered in your ear, hot breath tickling your skin. "We can do them later... Right now I intend on doing you."

You laughed and he turned you around to face him, hand going straight between your legs. You winced in pain. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking worried. 

"I'm fine, really, I just... I'm a bit sore." You looked down at your feet, slightly embarrassed.

Jimmy smiled warmly at you, giving you a hug. 

"I'm sorry, darling," he said, swaying you side to side gently. "I didn't mean to be so... rough with you." 

"No, it's ok," you told him. "I liked it." 

He pulled back from the hug and kissed your lips, pulling your body closer to his. 

"I have just the thing for that," he said, grabbing your hand and walking out of the kitchen. He led you to the bathroom, and turned on the lights. He lifted you up and placed you on the counter, and stood between your legs, spread only slightly, in fear of hurting you. He gently removed his cardigan from your body, revealing your bra to him. He concentrated as he unclasped it from the back and let it fall to the floor. He caressed one of your breasts with the back of his fingers.

"Do these hurt too?" He asked, remembering how he had sucked and fondled them earlier. 

"No," you told him, your voice thick with desire. "Just... down there."

Jimmy looked up at you and smirked. 

"Well, thank god for that." 

He took one of your breasts in his mouth, still looking up at you, and swirled his tongue around your skin. He sucked on your nipple. nibbling it gently, a shiver running down your spine. The hairs on your arms stood up. He continued touching and kissing your breasts until you were squirming on the counter. His black hair tickled your skin as he worked away, and you grabbed a handful of it. You could feel him smiling against your breast. You threw your head back, and Jimmy placed a final tender kiss on your nipple, before returning to your lips. He held your neck as he kissed your lips with more passion this time, tongue roaming around your mouth. You both breathed heavily into the kiss, as your bodies were overcome with arousal. 

Jimmy pulled away from the kiss and you frowned slightly. He slid his pyjama bottoms off your legs, and put them on the ground. He then knelt between your legs and kissed your opening through your wet underwear. 

"Does that hurt?" He asked. You shook your head. He removed your underwear quickly, and began kissing your wetness again, until he reached a spot that caused you to jerk in pain. 

"Sorry..." he said, gently touching the area, getting a better look at it. 

"You have a little bruise here..." he said, frowning as he looked at it. "I'm really sorry babe, I... I wouldn't have been so rough if I had known it would hurt you."

"Really, Jimmy, it's ok," you told him, caressing his face.

"You have one here too," he said, touching the inside of your thigh, before placing a soft kiss to the area. He shook his head. He stood up and took your hand, helping you off the counter. He led you to the bath, and turned on the taps, letting it fill up with water. He took some bubble bath and poured it into the water, causing bubbles to form. He took your hand again, steadying you as you put one leg over the bath and into the water. The heat soothed your skin instantly. You sat down in the water and leaned back, closing your eyes. You opened them again once Jimmy started removing his clothes, his shirt discarded quickly, followed by his trousers, letting his cock burst out from its prison. He caught you admiring his cock and smirked. He then got into the bath as well, sitting across from you. You pulled your knees up, making room for him. Once he was comfortable, he pulled your legs back down, so that they rested on his. You smiled at him. 

"This is really lovely," you said, letting the warm water envelope your body like a hug. 

"It's the least I could do," he told you, his hand caressing your leg under the water. 

Once you had been in the bath for a while, he turned you around so that your back was facing him. He then put some shampoo on his hand and began to wash your hair, his fingers tickling your scalp, the sensation causing your neck to be overcome with tingles. He grabbed a cup from beside the shampoo and rinsed it out. letting the water run down your arms and back. You the did the same to him, his long black hair like silk when it was wet. He looked adorable to you when his hair was wet. The water got cold and you both got out, Jimmy holding your arm in case you slipped. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body, pulling you closer to him. You could feel the warmth from the bath on his body, and his own body heat, increased by his desire. You were also aroused, the wetness between your legs not from the bath, but from seeing Jimmy’s body in all its glory: pale skin contrasting with dark hair. His deep green eyes were fixated on yours, silently telling you of his need for your body. You didn't need to speak; you both knew. 

Without saying much else, he dried your body with the towel, taking caution when he arrived between your legs. He dabbed at the area gently, looking at your face the entire time for a reaction. You didn't feel pain, only lust. He led you back to the bedroom and you used the towel to dry your hair as much as possible, so that it was not dripping wet. He took the towel from your hands, throwing it into the corner of the room. He replaced the towel with his hands, fingers interlocking with yours. His long fingers make yours look tiny; his hand much larger than yours. In a brave move you took his fingers and placed them in your mouth, sucking on them. You pulled his finger from your mouth slowly, looking into his eyes as you did. You knew you were driving him insane, and you loved every minute of it. You sank to your knees to tend to his swollen cock which was now begging to be touched. He smirked as you wrapped your hand around it, gliding your hand up and down his shaft. You kissed the tip gently, licking the pre-cum off. 

He pulled your head away from his cock, much to your confusion, and spun you around to sit on the bed, kneeling between your legs. He grabbed your thighs and placed them over his shoulders, face to face with your dripping opening. He pressed his lips to your skin, testing the waters. You felt no pain, and even if you did, you thought your arousal was probably overshadowing it. His tongue then slid into your opening, causing you to moan. Jimmy licked up and down and you writhed on the bed, dying to climax. He sucked on your lips, his thumb rubbing your clit until you exploded with pleasure, crying out his name. He licked your flavour off his lips.  
“Think you’re up for it?” He asked, holding his cock in his hand, poised for entry. 

You nodded lustily, but Jimmy didn’t seem convinced. You pulled him down by his ribs, your faces practically touching. You kissed him roughly, knowing he’d understand how much you needed him. He pressed his cock into you and you moaned, eyes rolling back. Jimmy thrusted slowly at first, letting you adjust to the sensation, then picked up the pace once he could feel you tightening around him. You orgasmed soon after, the feeling of your walls convulsing proving too much for Jimmy as he came too, inside you. You both panted, completely spent from your climaxes. 

You shuffled to the top of the bed, head resting on a pillow, and Jimmy reached for another towel to clean you both up.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down.

“For what?” You asked with a puzzled expression. 

“For… you know… not lasting long.”

You laughed and pulled him to lay beside you. 

“It was amazing,” you told him, looking into his eyes. He placed a soft kiss to your lips. Your eyes were fixated on his, his arms wrapping around you, pale skin against yours. You could stay like this forever, you thought. How long would this last?


End file.
